


Five Things about Teyla

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-17 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Five Things about Teyla





	Five Things about Teyla

**Five Things about Teyla  
by Leesa Perrie**

#1 She is addicted to popcorn, which is all John's fault.

#2 She thought the Ferris wheel John had dragged the team to when they were on Earth was rather tame. She had preferred the Tilt-A-Whirl herself, even if it did make Rodney feel sick and moan about being press-ganged into going on it.

#3 She is addicted to chocolate ice cream. This time, Kate is to blame.

#4 She wishes that the ATA gene therapy had worked on her. She wishes this most when someone is flying her to the mainland. It would be so much easier if she could fly it herself.

#5 She had wanted to ask Rodney to teach her about their technology, but he was always in such a rush. Instead, she asked Miko, who was very pleased to help - and more patient than Teyla suspected Rodney would be.

The End


End file.
